


Smell the Roses

by StrawberryRage



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Owari Magica
Genre: Owari magica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryRage/pseuds/StrawberryRage
Summary: Eva decides to try spying on the Rose Corp again, maybe this time she'll learn her lessonStrawberry: 1280 Words = 640 + Word Count Bonus 300 + Post bonus = 990 Points + 5 XP





	Smell the Roses

Eva walked down the stairs of her apartment quickly, wanting to get as far as she could before losing her nerve. Since the run in with Anatoli, she had been trying to steer clear of walking around outside of between home and school but it had been running through her mind this whole time. This time she was going to spy at the source, their stolen beach and sanctuary. If she could find anything going on around there and report it back to Percy then maybe it would help them in the end. This is what she told herself as she made her way to the beach, making sure to stay a comfortable distance away from the sand, for now.

Alexander was walking along the beach taking the back route to the Rose centre. He had yet to find a good cup of coffee and he was starting to lose hope on that front. This back ass water town didn't know coffee from dirt. Flow was still perched on his shoulder from earlier. He had wanted to finish going over paperwork at the cafe but that annoyance had to come up and ruin that. Hopefully she learnt not to bug people first before she spoke. Maybe it would be better if she never spoke again. He laughed a bit. Once she despaired she wont be able to talk at all.

Eva made her way along the edge of the beach, eyes scanning the sand as she looked for any of the Rose Corp people around. Her eyes could make out a building situated where the sanctuary was, sticking out like a sore thumb compared to the city. She had thought about getting close to the building and trying to take a look inside but from the sounds of them, it was her impression they were rich and that means security. Eva huffed as she tried to figure out her next move before spotting someone moving on the beach parallel to her. She stared at them, trying to make out a rose symbol anywhere on his clothes as she followed in the same direction.

Alexander was glad that the crew should have finished setting up the cafe that was going to be in Rose centre. Actually good coffee. He could go in and make himself a cup and maybe grab some sweet treats and he and Flow can enjoy some quite time with a book. "Hey Flow I think they have some bon-bons in the fridge, want some when we get back?" He knew the incubators didn't eat but it was one of those few things they enjoyed. He got a nod from the incubator.

After staring for a few more moments, Eva spotted something that could vaguely look like a rose, though at the distance it was a stretch. But what did fully cement it was the incubator perched on his shoulder, something Eva had missed at first inspection. She glowered at it, hoping it could feel her anger from where she stood. It only helped us for us to die, and were getting help from these Magi to make it happen. Eva took a moment to vaguely think before starting off towards the Magi, intending to just confront him about their plans.

Alexander was ready to be done for the day. Just to curl up with a good book and Flow. Soon things will get busy once the Rose centre opens and there will be less free time like he and his team have been having.

Once Eva felt like she was close enough, she cupped her hands to her mouth and shouted to the boy. "HEY!" Getting closer she could make out more details and confirming the rose symbols she thought she spotted, and the stupid face that the incubators had.

Alexander stopped annoyed as all hell and looked at the source of the voice. Some girl that looked childish with her hair pulled up into pigtails. Really? They weren't good on Wren and they're still not good on this girl.

Eva stopped a couple feet from the boy once she was close, staring at him for a minute before opening her mouth. "I know what you're doing. And I know that you think your-your gang will make it happen but you're wrong!"

Alexander blinked. Oh this one thinks she knows what up. Isn't that cute. "Oh why don't you enlighten me on what me and my 'gang' are up to." He said with a inquisitive look.

"You're trying to make us, all Magi despair. To help them," she accused, pointing a finger at the Incubator. "With their supposed energy cycle."

Alexander didn't let anything show on his face. "Oh and how would we do that? It happens naturally. Magi die to despair or in battle. Why would I waste my energy on pushing that?"

Eva frowned at his lie, while his face showed nothing she was sure she was right. "Don't lie to me! One of your own people told me, what you're doing and what you did to your friend, Ginny!"

"Ginny had chosen to go. She wanted to help us one last time. I and my friends didn't do anything to her." Alexander explained. "Ginny was hurt she didn't feel like she could fight anymore with one eye. So she let despair take over. How would we push her when we were all with her when she did despair."

Eva huffed in anger and annoyance. It seemed they all had the same response about their friend, that she wanted to 'help' them one last time. "Is that all you guys are going to respond with? Is that how you justify not helping her out in her time of need? You pushed her by giving her something to make her despair, you're to blame for her death! And you hide behind the same excuse so you don't have to be responsible for it!" she ranted.

Alexander laughed. This girl was pathetic. "Oh you act like you knew Ginny. She chose the life she had knowing the truth going into it. So when she lost her eye she chose what happened. She chose her final path. When knew about the sanctuary it was her idea to distracte your pathetic lot." He had a dark glean in his eye.

Eva stood there a minute, face hot with anger as he spoke. But..he was right, she didn't know Ginny and she had been apart of their group, followed their ideals. "...Even if she did suggest the idea, it doesn't change the fact that when she was ready to give up you let her, just to pursue some goal the incubators have without any proof that what they claim will happen!"

Something was off about this one. He was impressed mildly so. But still. What she was saying didn't impress him nor what she looked like. "How is what you did any better then what you think we're doing?" He asked with a tilted head. There was nothing impressive about her. She was a bland little no body and if he was mildly impressed then he had a feeling magic was involved. "Tell me how manipulating others for your own gain helps makes you any better then what you say I'm doing." If the girl didn't tell him what's up he could easily ask Flow but first he wanted to see what she said.

Eva frowned in confusion, she hadn't manipulated anyone, "What? What are you talking about?" she questioned, He was frustrating her even more than Anatoli had.

Alexander let out a laugh again. "Let me tell you something I'm extremely hard to impress and just from talking to you for this short time it's clear you are in no way impressive. I'm going to guess the only reason you could walk up to me and insult me and Ginny is cause of you magic. None of this would impress me, but I am mildly impressed by you. For no good reason. Tell me what did you wish for? Attention? People to care about you?" He took steps closer to this one looking down on her like she was nothing more the a spot of dirt. "Now either you can tell me or I can ask Flow."

Eva jumped a little at his sudden laugh, frowning at him as he spoke. She didn't get what he was after at first as he talked, she didn't come here to impress him, but there was a sting to being called unimpressive. "No I-" she started before he had taken a step closer, Eva taking a step back in response as she looked up at him. She felt tense as he waited for her response, but the thought of saying it out loud to him no less was embarrassing. "..That's personal. And Flow wouldn't tell you either" there had to be some sort of secrecy on wishes right? To stop the wrong people from knowing?

"You really are a naive child." Alexander commented. "Flow can you tell us what this girl's wish was?" His voice seemed sweet when talking to the incubator. 

'Eva wished to make her proud again.' Flow's voice traveled into their heads. The incubator gave Eva a blank stair that had nothing in it.

Eva turned to Flow as she waited to see their response. Only to have her stomach twist as their voice entered in her head , parroting her words back at her. Nothing was safe with the incubators, now she knew for sure. Turning her eyes back to Alexander, she glared in a mixture anger and shame. "Well Why not tell me his wish too? Since we're airing our secrets."

Alexander's face didn't change at the question. He was somewhat expecting it. 

'Alexander wished for his mother to see how strong someone could be.' Flow tilted her head to look at Eva.

Eva thought on that for a second, it was a bit more vague at least in terms of meaning. Whether it was emotional or physical Eva wasn't sure but it was..something. "Looks like we both made wishes for our mothers. Maybe we aren't so different." she commented, trying to guess whatever thoughts were going through his head.

"No no no. I made a wish to help my mother. You made a wish to manipulate your mother into being proud." Alexander corrected. "I helped my mother not get hurt by those that are weak but she still has a choice. You removed the choice about you from your mother. You didn't even say if it was for your mother. Just her. So that little lack of clarification seems to have caused those around you to also be affected." He smiled slightly. "Cause like I said there is nothing about you thats impressive but you mildly impressed me by doing nothing except not being clear when you made your wish." He tilted his own head again. "So tell me again how are we not so different?"

Eva felt like her skin was boiling, he was wrong, just trying to get under her skin. "She...She still has a choice! Her and everyone else, that didn't..get taken" she argued, Eva could make her mother disappointed if she wanted to, her mother could if she wanted to.

"Then prove it. Do something that would disappoint her." Alexander pointed towards the city. "Just try to disappoint someone that isn't a magi. Cause you'll never know the truth of what you did till you prove it."

Eva clenched her fist before taking a couple steps back, "Fine! I will, and... i'll prove to you that they still have a choice!" she promised, she'd could do it. Easy. He was wrong about her and her wish.

Alexander smirked. "You just go and do that." He turned to leave but looked back. "Oh and I would love to hear how it went." He said before walking away. Stupid girl. The wording was to loose. He also felt that mild impressed feeling he had about her fade the farther he got from her.

Eva didn't like the tone he had, this whole interaction just made her angry and...afraid. She turned away and hurried off back to the city, desperate to get home. She just needed to do something small right? Just enough to prove it to him that he was wrong. Eva ran through the alleyway towards her apartment, staring up to the window of her mother's bedroom, before stopping. If she did it, would everything go back to the way it was before her wish, would she be shut out again? She stood there on the street for awhile, thoughts and outcomes running loose in her head, before she hesitantly started making her way up the building's stairs. There was no reason to make her mother upset before she went to work, it could wait... Eva told herself, convincing herself to wait. It's not like she had to go back to Alexander tomorrow and prove it, she could start with her school friends. Her hand froze on the door handle for a minute as she gathered her courage to open it, heart pounding before she finally opened the door and ran in, slamming it loudly behind her as she ran to her room, repeating the slam with her own door. She waited, ear pressed on the door waiting to hear footsteps coming her way but it was silence, just the sound of her mother shuffling around in her own room. It just wasn't big enough that's all, Eva told herself as she back up from the door and sat at her desk, grabbing a pen and began writing down any ideas she could think of to prove Alexander wrong.

\------------------------------------  
Eva decides to try spying on the Rose Corp again, maybe this time she’ll learn her lesson

Strawberry: 1280 Words = 640 + Word Count Bonus 300 + Post bonus = 990 Points + 5 XP  
Luna: 1010 Words = 505 + Word Count Bonus 250 = 755 Points


End file.
